


A mid autumn sweet occurrence

by Chi_hei_sen



Series: Fateful encounter [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chi_hei_sen/pseuds/Chi_hei_sen
Summary: When Ohno is on tour. Nothing actually happens in this, sorry.





	A mid autumn sweet occurrence

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, this happend only because I'm disappointed with my own life and in need of a good dose of fluffiness. Hope you enjoy it.

Nino feels annoyed, frustrated, bored, conflictied, he doesn't even know what he feels anymore, but he knows it doesn't feel right. Because Ohno is not here. Ohno is on tour for 2 months. And it's only been 2 weeks since he started.

At first when he had venues in Saitama or Yokohama that were close to Tokyo he had come back home and visit Nino when he had time even if only for an hour. But now he had gone to Osaka and it would be impossible for Ohno to ride a shinkansen for around three hours just to see Nino and go back. Nino isn't that selfish as to ask that and their relationship hasn't progressed that much either, but it's fine, he enjoys this bittersweet phase they're in now.

Then he'll go even further to Nagoya and maybe Fukuoka too. Nino doesn't really know, Ohno didn't say and Nino didn't ask. It doesn't matter where he is as long as he's not here, Nino thinks to himself as he sits down on his piano stool.

He doesn't know what to do with himself now that he's not looking forward to Ohno's visits anymore, and thought about composing a song for Ohno. The one Ohno had been nagging him about. But now he thinks it will turn out to be a sad and lonely song, so he stands up and goes to the kitchen to make some tea.

His grandmother is there reading a book on the porch and smiles knowingly when she sees him entering and going for the tea kettle.

  
"Are you lonely? Because Ohno-kun is not here? " she asks her eyes scrutinizing his face.

  
Nino groans.

  
"Maybe I got too dependant on his presence. He comes really often doesn't he? " Nino says displeased with himself.

  
His grandmother chuckles softly, ''Yeah, he does. He likes you a lot. "

  
Nino groans and blushes suddenly. Ohno had told him he likes him and it's fine, but hearing it from someone else makes him feel unbelievebly shy.

  
His grandmother pats the space beside her on the porch and Nino takes his mug and sits down next to her. She caresses his face and pets his hair gently making Nino feel again like a small child, alone and missing his parents.

  
"You like him too, don't you? You miss him, right? " she asks tenderly pushing his head on her shoulder.

  
Nino knows there's no reason to lie to her, he had never had and won't start now, so he nods his head. He lets himself petted some more and then he stands up to put his mug away. He barely touched the tea, but he doesn't think he can swallow it anymore.

  
''I'm gonna start making dinner. Want to help me? " his grandmother asks him standing up too.

  
Nino understands what she offers him and it's a proposal he decides he'll take. He'll do anything to forget about this empty feeling for a while.

  
The next day is a rainy day and Nino finds himself drinking his morning coffee on the porch with the door open to be able to hear the melody of the rain in the garden.

It's mid autumn and it's quite chilly outside, but Nino likes to feel the cold wind brushing through his hair and ruffling his clothes. He likes the rain too, especially the fragrance of the soil and the plants when it's raining, that's why he's here now.

Still he draws a little back when he feels some drops falling from the overhang on his knees. He might like the sound and the fragrance of the rain, but he hates the wetness.

Ohno has told him before that he's a little like a kitten and he denied in a huff, but maybe he might hold a small resemblence to a kitten, Nino thinks now, the curl of his lips kittenish as he remembers Ohno's words.

  
He feels suddenly inspired by the nature, by Ohno's memory, even by the taste of his black coffee. So he gets up, lets the mug in the sink and heads for the music room. He really, really wants to play the piano now.

  
He's alone today as his grandparents are away for a few hours at a conference and Nino thinks the timing is great to compose a cheesy, romantic piece without being embarrassed later by his grandmother listening in on him.

  
He loses himself in the piano, in the way the keys feel under his fingertips, in the notes his hands produce nimbly and swiftly, no interruptions, no distractions, no mistakes, just he and and the music.

  
After more than an hour has passed, Nino gets tired and makes to stand up and go tot the kitchen for a drink. 

  
The rain hasn't stopped yet, but it got even colder than in the morning, Nino thinks as he shuts close the glass door to the garden. Now the pitter-patter of the rain is muffled and far away.

  
Nino sits down at the dining table sipping at his orange juice listening to the far away sound of the rain drops. He feels content with the way his new composition turned out and tries to think of appropriate words to make the lyrics.

Nino usually composes from imagination. It's not like he has much experience with love, and he wants this to be a love song to Ohno. He has something he wants to convey to him, but it feels too embarrassing to just say it plainly, so he wants to encode it in his song lyrics. He hopes Ohno can decode his message.

  
The doorbell. Nino frowns. For a second his chest tightens in hope, in desire. But it's not possible. Ohno is away on tour, somewhere in Osaka. Who could it be then?

  
Nino goes slowly to the door, not making a sound. And then he hears something being dropped in his mailbox and steps further and further away.

  
Nino opens the mailbox and there's an envelope there. He opens it in a rush and feels two rectangular, glossy pieces of paper. Nino feels something embossed on one of them. He doesn't really get what the image is for the first time, but after touching it carefully he realizes it's someone's portrait and makes him confused. So he goes to the second slip of paper. Here there's a message written in braille.

  
"Dear Kazu,  
I look at your photo on my phone all the time and I thought it's not quite fair for me to be able to see you even though we're apart, while you can't. So the only thing that came to me was to emboss a photo of me and send it to you. Aiba-chan chose the photo, he says I look handsome there. I hope you think so too, but I don't know... I'll call as soon as I can so you can tell me what you think.  
I miss you and I love you.  
Your Oh-chan. " 

  
Nino is a little impressed with all that Ohno is doing for him, even though it's ridiculous. He goes back to the other paper to stroke it with his fingers.

He can't quite imagine Ohno's face from that embossed picture, but it's such a typical thing of Ohno to do, that it makes Nino giggle.

He then goes back to the second paper and reads it again, his finger lingering on the "I miss you and I love you''. He strokes the words twice and then a third time too, to convince himself.

Ohno usually tells him how much he likes him, how beautiful he is, but he has never said _love_ before and the use of the word now makes him blush.

  
He soon hears keys being inserted in the front door and realizes his grandparents must have come back. He takes the envelope and the two glossy slips of paper and hurries to his room where he hides them under his pillow. It's a childish gesture, he knows, but he doesn't want to say anything of this not even to his grandparents. He wants to keep this for himself only, for now.

  
After dinner, Nino goes directly back to his room and takes out the envelope again. He takes out the paper with the message and brushes his finger on the last words again and again. When he brings his hand to his nose he realizes the paper must have been perfumed with Ohno's perfume, because it smells like him.

A smile blooms on Nino's face at the thought that Ohno is as cheesy as he is and starts trying to write words to his melody. It should be as romantic and silly as Ohno's letter was Nino decides dreamy.

  
Ohno calls him the next day, and Nino is vexed his grandparents are around and in no disposition of letting him go.

  
"Hey, Kazu-kun, how are you? " Ohno asks and he sounds a little shy. Nino wonders if it's because of the letter.

  
"Fine, grandma recorded your last night show and is watching it now. She says you look handsome, but I think you sound stupid, you only talked about fishing. " Nino says and his grandmother is hitting his shoulder for saying that.

  
Ohno laughs on the other line and says:  
"I wanted to talk about you, but I think my manager would have killed me. "

  
Nino only groans displeased of Ohno's smart retort. And Ohno continues:

  
"Did you receive my letter? "

  
"No. " Nino says bluntly.

  
"Then I'll ask you again when I'll call you next time. "

  
"Wait a little, '' Nino says getting up and going to his room.

He hears his grandmother yelling at him that he's not old enough to keep secrets from her and Nino yells back that he has the right at privacy and slams the door.

  
"I got it yesterday. " Nino says into the receptor.

  
Ohno laughs in that charming way of his that unsettles Nino and makes him feel butterflies in his stomach.

  
"And did you like it? "

  
"Sincerely? I can't quite make out your face from that embossed photo, it's much better when I can feel it under my fingertips. But it was nice of you. "

  
"I like it better when I have your fingers on my skin too, and your lips. " Ohno giggles.

  
"You pervert! " Nino replies without bite though.

  
"Nino.... ''

  
"Yeah? "

  
"Nino, can I tell you now? "

  
"Why do you ask permision now? You didn't ask me anything before you send it to me. "

  
"I know, but that is different. I want to tell you now. Can I? "

  
Nino grumbles something indistinct under his breath feeling his face grow hot amd Ohno takes that as the only permission Nino will ever give him.

  
"I love you. " he says and Nino feels himself melting. He sits down on the floor right there.

  
"Nino.... '' Ohno says again when Nino doesn't reply.

  
"I'm here... ''

  
"Won't you say it back? "

  
"Why should I say it back? You're annoying! " Nino barks embarrassed and uncomfortable. 

Ohno laughs high pitched and completely happy. He knows what this means and points it out to Nino.

  
"You're embarrassed? I should be the one embarrassed. Aiba-chan is behind my back eaves dropping on me, you know? You're alone in your room, right? "

  
Nino humms and tries to change the subject to something that won't give him a heart attack.

  
"I have to go. " Ohno says after some small talk about what they have done lately.

  
"You'll call again? " Nino asks disappointed.

  
"Of course. But can I call you later at night? By then I'd be in my room and no one would listen. " Ohno says laughing softly.

  
"Yeah. I'll wait for your calls. " Nino says knowing that he'll keep the phone close at night.

  
"Bye, Nino-chan! I love you. " Ohno says with a giggle meant to provoke Nino.

  
"Bye Oh-chan! I love you too. " Nino says heart beating hard in his chest.

  
Ohno laughs happy and ends the call.

  
Nino actually has to spend more than 10 minutes to calm down his heart beat and his excitement, also to wipe out the love strucken smile off his face before going back to the living room.


End file.
